The publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,162 discloses a method and system for reporting identity document usage by storing in a database and reporting to an identity document owner instances in which that person's driver's license, passport or other government-issued identification documents are presented as a form of ID, thereby facilitating early notification of identity theft.
Further, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,488 discloses a method of assessing the risk of fraud before issuing a driver's license to an applicant on the basis of the relative incidence of fraud historically associated with the particular combination of collateral identification documents (e.g. birth certificate, passport, student ID card, etc.) presented by the applicant in their application for the driver's license.
It is desirable to re-certify, correct and/or update official (i.e. government-issued) cards or other certificates (e.g. birth certificate), educational degrees and diplomas, and other certificates, etc., especially those that do not have an inherent expiry or renewal date. It may be further desirable to print a certification mark on a commercial document for authentication purposes.
It is further desirable to mark items such as pieces (works) of art and other items of value (“value items”) with a certification mark without devaluing the value item (e.g. without altering the visual appearance of a work of art). It is further desirable to employ existing infrastructure to most efficient extent in that specific reader-printer(s) are commercially available for use to print on documents such as passports.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method addressing these needs and solving the drawbacks from the prior arts.